


Reunion

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [10]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie and Timmy reunite in the Cayman Islands.





	Reunion

Timmy got off the plane and was immediately blinded by the glorious sun shining down on the Cayman Islands. He couldn’t wait to see Armie again, and the rest of the family too. He was looking forwards to seeing Liz as well.

Timmy: Just landed. Need to get my bags and go to the toilet.

Liz: I’m at the entrance and I’ll meet you there. It’s a small airport, you can’t miss it x

Timmy: Thanks, see you soon.

When he got into the air conditioned sanctuary of the airport, he immediately headed to the bathroom, needing to go for a piss. Thankfully, he’d taken his anti-nausea tablets and some travel sickness ones too so he managed the 4 hour flight with little issue, not needing a bucket this time. After grabbing his bags and sending a quick message to his parents to let them know he’d arrived safely, Timmy headed to meet Liz. She looked as radiant as always. “Timmy! It’s so good to see you.” She exclaimed, pulling him into a gentle but tight hug.

“Thank you. I’ve missed you all so much.” Timmy admitted.

“And we’ve all missed you. Harper will be more thrilled to see you than Armie, if that’s even possible. She adores you. She asks at least 12 times a day when can she see you again or can daddy call Timmy so that she can talk to you.” Liz explained, knowing that Timmy would feel better about being here if he knew how much they all wanted him there. Yes, it was supposed to be a family vacation but Timmy was their family too, especially now he was helping to expand the family by having this baby. They walked to the car together and got in, heading to the villa they were renting for the week. “How did your appointment go? I was going to ask you but I forgot and there was so much going on with Christmas and then getting everyone sorted to come here.”

“It went really well, the baby and I are okay. Although I didn’t enjoy being alone in the waiting room, everyone else seemed to have their other half with them and it made me think of how Armie doesn’t even know yet. It was very scary.” Timmy began.

“The first check-up is always the most nerve wracking. It’ll get easier.” Liz promised.

“I was bombarded with questions, Doctor Winters wanted to know if I’d told anyone as I need someone to support me so I mentioned that I’d told you. She also wanted to know if I’d decided what I’m doing about the baby but I’ve never considered anything else other than keeping our baby.” Timmy continued. “I’m about 4 weeks along, which makes sense. It coincides with the Gotham Awards.”

“I remember that night. You and Armie were gorgeous together. I wish you’d let me watch all the time.” Liz commented. Timmy blushed.

“You’d have to talk to Armie about that. I personally have minimal issue with that considering you’re being kind enough to share your husband with me.” Timmy admitted. “Anyway, the baby is about the size of a poppy seed. I’ve got a couple of copies of the ultrasound. I’m going to give one to Armie as an additional Christmas present.”

“He will love that. Armie does want more children and he loves you so much, I have no doubt that he is going to be thrilled.” Liz assured. “When are you going to tell him?”

“Soon.” Timmy replied as they pulled up to the villa, his stomach twisting with nerves.

Liz got out of the car an grabbed Timmy’s bags, leading him through the front door. “Armie! I’m home!” Liz called.

“Where did you go? I thought you were running errands, but they don’t usually take that long.” Armie asked as he entered the room. He froze in place upon seeing his young lover.

“Surprise.” Timmy had no chance to say anything else as Armie had walked across the room in a few large strides and pulled Timmy into a bruising kiss.

“I’m gonna take the kids to the beach.” Liz commented, gathering the beach bag and going into the back yard where the children were playing. In no time at all, they were off to the beach.

“What are you doing here? I thought I wasn’t going to see you until January.” Armie questioned.

“Liz and I planned to surprise you by me flying out to spend more time with you. I’ve missed you so much.” Timmy replied.

“I missed you too. Come here.” Armie then grabbed Timmy’s hand and pulled him along to the bedroom before pushing Timmy down on the bed and climbing on top of him. Their mouths joined in a messy kiss and Armie started to strip them both.

“Can we go slow today? I want you to make love to me.” Timmy requested.

“We can do whatever you want.” Armie replied against Timmy’s lips.

Once they both had their shirts off, Armie ran his hands all over Timmy’s chest, tugging at his nipples before trailing his hand down Timmy’s stomach and dipping into his waistband and wrapping around the younger man’s cock. Timmy moaned loudly, thank God Liz had taken the kids away from the villa. Armie crawled down Timmy’s body, removing his tracksuit bottoms as he went. Once there, Armie allowed his tongue to circle the head of Timmy’s cock before taking it fully into his mouth. Timmy bucked up into Armie’s mouth, letting out another loud moan. “Don’t make me wait, I want you inside me already. It’s your fault for teasing me before I had to leave for the airport.” Timmy cried. Armie took this opportunity to push his fingers into Timmy’s mouth, getting them all slicked up to put inside his young lover. After deeming them lubricated enough, he circled the first one around Timmy’s hole whilst deep throating the young man’s cock. Timmy cried out in relief and annoyance when Armie finally pressed his finger inside him. If Armie’s fingers were feeling this good then how would his cock feel? Armie loved this. He had to stretch Timmy every time they had sex. It was as though no one had ever fucked his young lover which clearly wasn’t true. They could fuck multiple times a day and he would still be so tight. It was glorious. Armie took his time to stretch Timmy, this was always how things went when Timmy asked for them to make love. It was a rare occurrence because Timmy usually requested to be fucked hard and fast. Armie wanted to savour this moment. But at the same time, he couldn’t deny Timmy anything.

Armie stood up from the bed and removed his jeans, he grabbed the bottle of lube again, putting a reasonable amount in his hands and throwing the lube over his shoulder before rubbing it up and down his cock, ensuring he was slicked enough and slowly pressing inside Timmy. Timmy cried out in relief. “You feel so good.” Timmy moaned, trying to get closer to Armie. Timmy was like a koala, Armie was sat upright with Timmy in his lap. It meant Timmy had to do most of the work but he was happy with that. Considering Armie didn’t yet know he was pregnant, it was up to Timmy to protect their miracle but ensuring they weren’t being too rough.

“Fuck, Timmy, you’re so tight. It feels as though no one’s ever fucked you.” Armie groaned. Holding onto Timmy’s hips, Armie thrusted up hitting Timmy’s prostate, causing his love’s orgasm to tear through him unexpectedly. Timmy screamed loudly, loving the feeling of Armie inside him, feeling overwhelmed as his orgasm hit. Armie followed shortly after, spilling himself inside Timmy. Armie pulled out of Timmy and lay down, encouraging his young lover to lay down beside him. Timmy curled up into Armie’s side. “This is the best surprise ever.” Armie breathed, pressing another kiss to Timmy’s lips.


End file.
